Scarlett
by AngelSabar
Summary: Set around the party scene at the beginning of the film but the girl in the red dress has been swapped for my character. Rafe tries to buy Scarlett a drink but it turns out she is more than she seems - now complete unless there's a lot of confusion
1. Chapter 1

She was pretty. In fact, she was more than pretty. She was hot. With a capital H. He smirked as she danced with the other young men and patiently waited for his turn.

The music pulsed through her body. She laughed with exhilaration. This place she had reached, this musical oblivion that shattered all worries for a few moments was heaven on earth. Scarlett moved away from the young man and slid into rhythm with the next one. She was slowly making her way across the dance floor and to the bar. Glancing up, she noticed that one more move would have her out of the crowd; and then she saw him. His pale skin was framed by his ragged pale brown hair but it was his eyes that – for a moment – rocked her composure. Silver. They were silver and Scarlett had seen silver eyes only once before – werewolves.

Her sea green eyes finally noticed him and he smirked again. She moved easily away from her current dance partner and headed over towards him. He ran a casual hand through his wavy hair and heard the wolf-whistles from his friends behind him. The girl strolled over to him and then brushed past; but the heat of her breath warmed his ear as she whispered,

"Bar." He smiled to himself and then followed her, his friends tagged along.

Scarlett knew that he had no idea who she was and that suited her perfectly; transformers and werewolves rarely got along at the best of times...rarely.

"Rafe." He said and Scarlett laughed. Her honey tones filled the air as she chuckled,

"Suits you. Sounds like a little dogs bark 'Rafe, Rafe'." A laugh behind her called her attention away from Rafe and to a girl behind her. One glance at the girl's long blonde hair and silver grey eyes triggered the reaction in Scarlett,

"Vivienne!" She said warmly.

"Scarlett!" They embraced like old friends as Scarlett remembered how Vivienne was the only lupe-garrou she actually liked.

"Ah-hem." Rafe cleared his throat and the girls turned to him, "I see you know my cousin then...Scarlett." Scarlett smiled at the young, arrogant werewolf before her,

"Oh, I know a lot more than that."


	2. So bite me

He was stunned. Gobsmacked. He then became angry – furious.

"What the HELL have you been telling her. How many others have you told? Just wait until Gabriel hears of this." Scarlett cleared her throat,

"Let's take this somewhere a little more...private, shall we?" Rafe looked at her in shock; didn't she know she was the dinner at the next hunt?

Stood in a dark alleyway, the heated air stifling her lungs and the werewolves surrounding her, Scarlett began to worry slightly. After all, Vivienne was the only wolf who got along with her.

"What do you know then, little girl." There he goes again. She thought, cocky as usual.

"You really have no idea who I am, do you?" She asked. Vivenne's expression was a mixture of startled and smug; she knew what Scarlett would do but she hadn't expected Rafe to over-react so much.

"You, my dear, are a pretty young woman who knows far more than she should." Scarlett laughed,

"Pretty, yes, young, in a way. I am Scarlett Feigel, I am twenty years of age, I possess the knowledge of several centuries and I am a transformer." Silence greeted her statement and she looked directly at Rafe,

"Don't believe me puppy dog?" Her sea green eyes flashed silver for a moment and then the young woman was gone and an eagle stood in her place.

"Holy Shit!" Willem yelled, backing away. The eagle transformed back into Scarlett who looked at Willem with undisguised disgust,

"Watch your language young man! You may be a dog but even dogs don't swear unnecessarily." Rafe was looking at Scarlett with confusion; she didn't look like a transformer – she was too tidy, too neat they were always rather tatty – she didn't smell like a transformer, she smelt profoundly human and not like any animal she could spend her time as – and she certainly didn't sound like a transformer, she was too confident and eloquent.

Rafe didn't know what to do, that much was obvious.

"Ah-hem, Scarlett Feigel – know the name?" Rafe again looked frustratedly confused and Scarlett turned to her friend,

"Who's your alpha now then?"

"Gabriel." Scarlett nodded,

"Make sense, that means I'm not offered your pretty protection then – different alpha – different pack – different rules."

"I should get going off your territory then. Besides, I need to hunt soon." She breezed up to the blonde friend who smiled. Rafe watched as Scarlett pressed her lips against those of his cousin and he knew there was more going on than anyone understood. Vivienne kissed back for a fleeting instant before Scarlett moved on. She stood before Rafe and smirked, knowing how she looked in the short red dress and long brown hair,

"Come on little doggy." Rafe growled – actually growled! She laughed, "finally adjusting to the situation? There's a good boy."

"Get out of here – vermin!" Scarlett laughed again before lowering her voice seductively,

"Bite me!"


	3. Chapter 3

And bite her he did. Or he tried to.

Before his elongated canines could sink into the seductively pale flesh Scarlett shifted. Suddenly, an eagle was hovering three feet above his head. It called harshly and he shivered. A memory flashed into his mind; _He was young. Three perhaps, four? He had just eaten his first ever kill. He was brimming with pride. He had killed a rabbit! A rabbit! All on his own. He howled with happiness. His young eyes spotted a golden eagle perched high on a branch above him. The eagle looked at him and he shivered, changed back into his human form. He turned to run, over-flowing with energy from his meal. There was an aura about that eagle that ordered him away. His instincts screamed at him. He took one step and stopped. A voice called to him from above. A girl's voice._

"_You killed my sister." Was all she said and as he looked up the eagle took off and flew into the rising sun. _Rafe looked at the eagle above him,

"I didn't know." He whispered. His friends looked at him in horror, wondering if their wanna be little alpha had gone crazy. "I thought she was just a rabbit." Scarlett was on her feet again now, standing all fire and desire before him,

"Of course you did dear." She hissed, her voice raking through his mind like talons. "I won't hurt you, little puppy." She smirked, "not yet anyway. It would hurt someone I care for too much." She brushed a cold finger across his cheek, "but watch your back little dog. One day the moon will not rise to save you and I will bring my revenge to your door." She turned and took Vivienne's hand smiling warmly. "We" she said seductively, "have a lot of catching up to do." And Rafe watched sickly as his cousin smiled like a little girl when Scarlett's hand drifted from her wrist to the partition of her legs.

"My place or yours?" The blonde girl asked. Scarlett paused,

"Mine...then away for a while; I really must leave your territory by morning." Viv laughed,

"Of course, your place it is."

Rafe watched with a sickening dread of silence as a cloud of fearful anticipation of the day revenge would descend closed upon him. As the girls sashayed out of the alleyway and his friends made ridiculous comments, he tried not to imagine the sordid things his cousin would get up to that night...with a cursed filthy transformer!


End file.
